Kikuko Uzumaki
Kikuko Uzumaki (''ウズマキ キクコ, Uzumaki Kikuko) was a Konohagakure kunoichi who originated from Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki clan. Younger twin sister to Kushina Uzumaki. Background Born into the famed Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure, Kikuko lived most of her youth being caught up in war, making her seek for a daily peace. At a young age, she went with her sister to Konoha and enrolled in the Academy. The other kids laughed at her statement and began calling her "Weak Tomato" (ウェアk トマト) because of her then-round face, fiery red hair and her gentle personality. This prompted her sister to lash out and pummel the kids who teased her. When she was around 12 years old, Kikuko — now a genin — was knocked unconscious in an attempt to protect her sister from being kidnap by Kumogakure. Waking up in the hospital, she was introduced to Minato Namikaze, one of her former classmates. While recovering in the hospital her teammate, Tsukurou Inukami, visited her while her sister was on missions. As she grew up, Kikuko became renowned for her kindness and fūinjutsu of her clan. At some point, Kikuko married Tsukurou. She was later present to witness her brother-in-law's reign as Fourth Hokage. In a year, Kikuko gave birth to a little baby girl. Leaving her one-year-old daughter with her husband, Kikuko went with Kushina to a secret place to give birth to her child. Minato would help maintain the seal while Kikuko and Anbu would guard the area. Soon after her nephew was born, however, they were found by a masked man. The masked man killed all of the Anbu, Biwako, Taji, and Kikuko. Personality In her childhood, Kikuko was a gentle, responsible, shy, and stubborn girl. According to Tsunade, Kikuko was also talkative and tomboyish. Tsunade noted that much of Tsukiko's personality was inherited from her. These traits are how she covers up her true feelings since being a foreigner and nervous. As an adult, Kikuko was very level-headed and cheerful with a stubborn side to her. Despite her calm and kind nature, she retained her temper to not lashed out violently at others if they angered her, or threatening her. She's also fearless and would give up her life for her loved ones and teammates. Kikuko deeply loved her family and was not afraid to sacrifice her life to try and protect her sister while giving birth to her nephew. Before dying, Kikuko thought of her husband and daughter and feeling guilty that she wouldn't be there to watch her daughter grown and grow old with her husband. Appearance Kikuko had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, deep blue eyes, and the common Uzumaki red hair. It reached her waist with chin-length strands that framed both sides of her face. Generally, she wore a lavender dress with a trail (longer in back than in front) over a white blouse and black knee-length leggings. A long purple ribbon tied just below the bust. In her childhood, she wore a light blue high-collared, mid-thigh length dress tied with a black sash with the Uzumaki symbol on the back. She also wore black shorts with stockings underneath with the standard blue shinobi colour sandals and wore her forehead protector around her forehead. While on duty, she wore a blue forehead protector with her hair tied up in a high twin-ponytails. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha flak jacket over a black long-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her ankles with a black minny skirt. Abilities While still an Academy student, Kikuko proved to be a strong barehanded fighter, being able to beat several kids. Kikuko became a high-ranking kunoichi famed for her unique taijutsu style, even gaining recognition from the Sannin for her prowess. Her nature transformations include Water and Yin Release. Life Force and Chakra Abilities As an Uzumaki, Kikuko was blessed with a strong life-force, granting her tremendous chakra reserves and vitality. This also gave her tremendous stamina, healing powers, and longevity. By learning under Tsunade, Kikuko learns to enhance her strength and taijutsu skills. Fūinjutsu Kikuko was talented and knowledgeable in the art of funinjutsu, however, not as strong as Kushina to be able to teach someone like Minato. From her clan, she inherited sealing techniques and could also form a barrier in conjunction with chains. = Trivia * Kikuko's hobbies were gardening and chatting with Kushina and sometimes helping to pull a prank. * Kikuko's favorite food weasTsukurou's Miso Soup but dislike anything spicy. * Kikuko wanted to have a match with Kushina. * Kikuko's only regret was not being able to watch her daughter grow up. (Please don't use my characters.) Reference # ↑ 1.0 1.1 Third Databook, pages 22-23 # ↑ 2.0 2.1 2.2 Fourth Databook, pages 26-27 # ↑ 3.0 3.1 3.2 ''Naruto chapter 498, page 12 # ↑ 4.0 4.1 Naruto chapter 500, page 2 # ↑ Naruto chapter 498, pages 11-12 # ↑ Naruto chapter 500, page 5 # ↑ Naruto chapter 500, page 6 # ↑ Naruto chapter 542, page 12 # ↑ Naruto chapter 498, pages 14-16 # ↑ Naruto chapter 500, pages 5-6 # ↑ 11.0 11.1 11.2 11.3 Naruto chapter 367, page 12 # ↑ 12.0 12.1 Naruto chapter 500, page 3 # ↑ 13.0 13.1 Naruto: Shippūden episode 349 # ↑ 14.0 14.1 Naruto: Shippūden episode 350 # ↑ Naruto chapter 382, pages 10-11 # ↑ Naruto chapter 500, page 11 # ↑ Naruto chapters 500-501 # ↑ Naruto chapter 503 # ↑ Naruto chapter 504 # ↑ Naruto chapter 498, pages 2-3 # ↑ Naruto chapter 700 # ↑ Naruto chapter 664 # ↑ Naruto chapter 498, pages 11-12 # ↑ Naruto: Shippūden episode 246 # ↑ Naruto chapter 504, page 12 # ↑ Naruto chapter 579, page 12 # ↑ Naruto chapter 500, page 4 # ↑ 28.0 28.1 Naruto chapter 501, page 11 # ↑ Fourth Databook, page 26 # ↑ 30.0 30.1 Naruto chapter 503, pages 13-14 # ↑ 31.0 31.1 Naruto chapter 498, page 16 # ↑ Naruto chapter 498, page 11 # ↑ Naruto chapter 568, page 8 # ↑ Naruto chapter 382, page 10 # ↑ Naruto chapter 503, pages 15-16 # ↑ Naruto chapter 504, page 13 # ↑ Naruto chapter 498, pages 16-17 # ↑ Naruto chapter 504, pages 16-17 Category:DRAFT